1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device, and in particular to a foldable supporting stand having a positioning means; wherein by virtue of its design, when a user folds the supporting stand, the positioning means within the supporting stand can be locked with each other via its own weight, thereby fixing a screen connected on the supporting stand.
2. Description of Related Art
The current panel display is usually oriented upright via a supporting stand, so that a user can view the panel display conveniently. Since the supporting stand can be lifted up or lowered, the user can adjust the height of the panel display according to practical demands. Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a liftable supporting stand assembly for a display. The supporting stand assembly for the display includes a base 1a, a supporting stand 2a connected to the base 1a, and a positioning element 3a. The supporting stand 2a has a first connecting portion 21a and a second connecting portion 22a. The first connecting portion 21a is provided with a positioning hole 211a, and the second connecting portion 22a is provided with a plurality of equidistant fixing holes 221a. The first connecting portion 21a is moveably connected to the second connecting portion 22a. One end of the first connecting portion 21a is further connected to a panel display 4a, while one end of the second connecting portion 22a is connected to the base 1a. According to the desired height, the user selectively inserts the positioning element 3a into the positioning hole 211a and the fixing holes 221a, thereby fixing the first connecting portion 21a. In this way, the panel display 4a can be lifted up or lowered.
However, when a user needs to store the supporting stand 2a and the panel display 4a, the user has to fold the supporting stand 2a, and then inserts the positioning element 3a into the positioning holes 211a and the fixing holes 221a, thereby fixing the panel display 4a (FIG. 2). If the user forgets to insert the positioning element 3a into the positioning hole 211a and the fixing holes 221a, the panel display 4a may move on the supporting stand 2a arbitrarily. As a result, not only the package volume is increased, but also the probability of damaging the panel display 4a during its transportation is increased.
According to the above, the conventional supporting stand assembly has drawbacks as follows.
(I) The user has to manually insert the positioning element 3a into the positioning holes 211a and the fixing holes 221a so as to fix the panel display 4a. Thus, it is very inconvenient in use.
(II) The positioning element 3a may slightly protrude from the supporting stand 2a, so that the visual effect of the whole supporting stand 2a will be affected.
(III) Since the positioning element 3a is used for fixation, a gap has to be kept between the first connecting portion 21a and the second connecting portion 22a, thereby satisfying the requirement for the movement there-between. Therefore, the first connecting portion 21a may shake and swing when moving due to the gap, so that it may suffer damage after using for a period of time.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.